Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga (* 28. März 1986 in New York City, New York als Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta) ist eine US-amerikanische Popsängerin, Songschreiberin und Schauspielerin. Mit dem Debütalbum The Fame gelang ihr 2008 der internationale Durchbruch. Sie gehört mit über 150 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern zu den erfolgreichsten Künstlern der Gegenwart und erhielt bislang fünf Grammy Awards. Leben Germanotta wurde als Tochter italoamerikanischer Eltern geboren. Ihr Vater Joseph arbeitet als Internetunternehmer, ihre Mutter Cynthia Bissett ist Assistentin in einer Telekommunikationsfirma. Germanotta besuchte die katholische Mädchenschule Convent of the Sacred Heart, stammt jedoch nicht aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Auf der High School spielte sie Musical-Hauptrollen wie Adelaide in Guys and Dolls und Philia in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Im Alter von 17 Jahren begann sie, an der Tisch School of the Arts der New York University Musik zu studieren und konnte sich im Bereich Songwriting durch das Schreiben von Essays und analytischen Arbeiten mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Themen wie Kunst, Religion, Soziales und Politik fortbilden. Im vierten Semester verließ sie die Hochschule, um sich auf ihre musikalische Karriere zu konzentrieren. Nachdem sie im Alter von 18 Jahren aus ihrem Elternhaus ausgezogen war, arbeitete sie als Go-Go-Girl, da ihre Eltern sie finanziell nicht unterstützen wollten. In dieser Zeit begann sie Drogen zu konsumieren, worauf ihr Vater den Kontakt zu ihr vorübergehend abbrach. In einem Interview bei Larry King Live erklärte sie, an der Autoimmunerkrankung Lupus erythematodes zu leiden. An dieser Erkrankung sei bereits eine ihrer Tanten gestorben. Die von den Ärzten ermittelten Werte der Krankheit befänden sich jedoch im Grenzbereich, und bei ihr hätten sich bislang keine der typischen Symptome gezeigt. Seit 2011 ist sie mit dem US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und Model Taylor Kinney liiert. Kairriere Musikalische Anfänge Im Kindesalter begann Lady Gaga mit dem Klavierspielen; als Jugendliche komponierte sie bereits eigene Lieder.10 Ihre ersten Auftritte hatte sie in der Rock-, vor allem aber in der Camp- und Queer-Szene in Lower East Side, wo sie unter anderem im Vorprogramm von Glam- und Garage-Rock-Bands wie Semi Precious Weapons zu sehen war.11 Im Alter von 19 Jahren unterzeichnete Lady Gaga bei Def Jam Recordings einen Plattenvertrag, der aber nach nur drei Monaten wieder aufgelöst wurde.12 Kurz danach lernte sie den Musikproduzenten RedOne kennen, mit dem sie das Lied Boys Boys Boys komponierte. Der Musikproduzent Rob Fusari verglich einige der Gesangsharmonien in Lady Gagas selbst geschriebenen Songs mit denen von Freddie Mercury. Fusari kreierte per Zufall den Künstlernamen von Lady Gaga,14 er sagte: „Jeden Tag, wenn Stef Gaga ins Studio kam, fing ich an Radio Ga Ga zu singen, anstatt hallo zu sagen. 'Lady Gaga' war eigentlich eine Panne; Ich tippte 'Radio Ga Ga' in eine SMS und es führte Autokorrektur durch, so änderte sich 'Radio' irgendwie in 'Lady'. Sie schrieb mir zurück: „Das ist es.“ Nach diesem Tag war sie Lady Gaga.“ – Fusari 2007 arbeitete Gaga mit der Künstlerin Lady Starlight zusammen, die ihre Bühnenoutfits kreierte. Das Duo trat schließlich unter dem Namen „Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue“ auf; im August spielten sie beim Musikfestival Lollapalooza. 2008-10: The Fame & The Fame Monster Im Jahr 2008 zog Lady Gaga nach Los Angeles, um ihr Debütalbum The Fame fertigzustellen.8 Dieses wurde schließlich im August veröffentlicht. Das Album wurde mit rund 15 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern ein weltweiter kommerzieller Erfolg; es erreichte Platz eins in sechs Ländern und Platz zwei in den USA.17 Die ersten beiden Singleauskopplungen des Albums, Just Dance und Poker Face, waren ebenfalls kommerziell erfolgreich. Poker Face gewann im Jahr 2011 einen Grammy in der Kategorie Best Dance Recording. Das Album The Fame gewann einen Grammy Award in der Kategorie Best Electronic/Dance Album. Zudem gewann sie bei den MTV Video Music Awards in den Kategorien Best New Artist sowie Best Art Direction und Best Special Effects jeweils für die vierte Singleauskopplung Paparazzi. Das erste Mal ging Lady Gaga im Vorprogramm der Boygroup New Kids on the Block auf Tournee.18 Ihre erste Tournee als Headliner war die The Fame Ball Tour im Jahr 2009.19 Am 20. November 2009 wurde die EP The Fame Monster mit acht neuen Liedern veröffentlicht.20 Die erste Single Bad Romance erreichte Platz eins in achtzehn Ländern21 und wurde über vier Millionen Mal digital heruntergeladen. Damit ist Gaga die erste Sängerin, die drei Singles − Just Dance, Poker Face, Bad Romance − über vier Millionen Mal in den USA digital verkaufen konnte.22 Als zweite Single wurde das Lied Telephone ausgekoppelt, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Beyoncé Knowles. Der Song wurde Gagas vierter Nummer-eins-Hit im Vereinigten Königreich. Ihre anschließende The Monster Ball Tour umfasste rund 200 Konzerte. = 2011-12: Born This Way Am 11. Februar 2011 wurde die aus ihrem nächsten Album die gleichnamige Single-Auskopplung Born This Way veröffentlicht. Wenige Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung stand das Lied auf Platz eins verschiedener Downloadportale und hatte alle iTunes-Charts in allen 23 Ländern erobert.23 Born This Way war der erste Song, der nur durch Downloads Platz eins der deutschen Singlecharts erreichte; es ist Lady Gagas vierter Nummer-eins-Hit in Deutschland innerhalb von zwei Jahren. Lady Gaga gewann für Born This Way bei den Europe Music Awards zwei Preise, unter anderem den Preis für den besten Song. Insgesamt gewann sie am Abend vier Preise. Poker Face und Just Dance sind in den Vereinigten Staaten die ersten Songs, die mehr als sechs Millionen Mal heruntergeladen wurden.24 Die Musikvideos von Lady Gaga wurden auf dem Internetportal YouTube über eine Milliarde Mal aufgerufen, was zuvor keinem anderen Musiker gelang.25 Am 22. Mai 2011 stellte Lady Gaga in Großbritannien einen Rekord auf: Sie ist die erste Solokünstlerin seit Ruby Murray 1955, die es geschafft hat, mit vier Singles gleichzeitig in den Top-20 vertreten zu sein, nämlich mit Born This Way, Judas, The Edge of Glory und Hair.26 Ihren ersten Deutschland-Auftritt im Rahmen der Promotion-Tour zum neuen Album absolvierte Lady Gaga am 9. Juni 2011, als sie im Finale der Casting-Show Germany’s Next Topmodel in Köln auftrat. Am 6. November 2011 trat sie live bei den MTV Europe Music Awards auf. Dort war sie für sechs Preise nominiert, von denen sie vier gewann.27 Am 10. November 2011 trat sie beim Bambi 2011 mit dem Titel Marry The Night in einer Live-Version auf. Kurz darauf wurde ihr von Karl Lagerfeld der Bambi in der Kategorie Pop International überreicht.28 Lady Gaga lag 2011 mit Einnahmen von mehr als 25 Millionen US-Dollar auf Platz vier der finanziell erfolgreichsten Musiker weltweit.29 Am 27. April 2012 startete sie ihre Tour The Born This Way Ball in Seoul; es folgten über 100 Shows weltweit. 2013 gab sie ihre Schauspieldebüt mit der Rolle der La Chameleón in Robert Rodriguez’ Film Machete Kills.30 = 2013-2014: ARTPOP & Cheek To Cheek Aufgrund einer Hüftverletzung von Lady Gaga musste die The Born This Way Ball Tour frühzeitig abgrebrochen werden.31 Daraufhin folgte ein Blackout, in welchem sich Gaga von der Operation erholte und sie trat nicht öffentlich in Erscheinung. Am 12. August 2013 wurde die Single Applause von ihrem dritten Studioalbum Artpop veröffentlicht, nachdem einige Ausschnitte illegal im Internet eingestellt worden waren.32 Als ursprüngliches Veröffentlichungsdatum war der 19. August geplant gewesen. Applause konnte sich in den US-Amerikanischen Charts in den Top 5 platzieren.33 Es folgte ein Auftritt an den VMAs. Nach Applause folgte die Singleauskopplung Do What U Want, eine Kollaboration mit R. Kelly. Das Lied war ein Radioerfolg und war ein weiterer Charterfolg für Lady Gaga.34 Ein geplantes und bereits gedrehtes Video für Do What U Want wurde nie veröffentlicht, da Lady Gaga es nicht für gut befunden hatte.35 Das Album Artpop erschien am 8. November 2013. Lady Gaga lud einige Fans zu einer Launch-Party in New York ein, die sie selbst artRAVE nannte. Dort präsentierte sie Statuen von Jeff Koons und sang mehrere Songs aus dem Album.36 Artpop war Lady Gagas zweites Nummer-1 Album in den USA und konnte auch in anderen Ländern die Spitze der Charts erreichen. Das Album blieb allerdings hinter den Erwartungen zurück, da ihr letztes Album Born This Way sich besser verkaufte. Einen Tag vor dem Release des Albums kündigte Gagas Manager Troy Carter. Durch mehrere private und professionelle Rückschläge wurde Gaga depressiv und mied einige Zeit die Öffentlichkeit.37 Die dritte und letzte Single von Artpop, G.U.Y., was für Girl Under You steht, wurde am 28. März 2014 veröffentlicht. Die Single erreichte Platz 76 in den Billboard Hot 100.38 Am 4. Mai 2014 begann die artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Welttournee. Lady Gaga gab insgesamt 75 Konzerte auf vier Kontinenten und trat unter anderem zum ersten Mal in Istanbul und Arabien.39 Das letzte Konzert fand am 24. November in Paris statt. Noch vor dem Ende ihrer Tournee startete Lady Gaga bereits die Promotion für ihr nächstes Studioalbum Cheek to Cheek, das sie zusammen mit Tony Bennett aufgenommen hatte. Es ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass Lady Gaga mit Bennett zusammenarbeitete, schon im Jahr 2011 nahm sie mit ihm das Lied The Lady Is a Tramp auf. Cheek to Cheek unterscheidet sich von ihren übrigen Veröffentlichung dadurch, dass es eine Jazz-Platte ist. Die erste Single, Anything Goes, wurde am 29. Juli 2014 veröffentlicht.40 Eine weitere Single, I Can't Give You Anything But Love, folgte am 19. August 2014. Beide Singles konnten sich auf dem ersten Platz der Billboard Digital Jazz Songs Chart platzieren. Die Albumveröffentlichung folgte am 19. September 2014. Cheek to Cheek erreichte Platz 1 der Billboard-Charts.41 Damit wurde Gaga die erste Künstlerin, die in diesem Jahrzehnt drei Nummer-eins-Alben hervorgebracht hatte. Außerdem wurde Cheek to Cheek bei der 57. Grammy-Verleihung in der Kategorie Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album nominiert. 42 Später folgte die Ankündigung, dass Bennett und Lady Gaga für das Jahr 2015 eine Tournee abhalten werden, die sie durch Amerika und Europa führen wird. Das erste Konzert gaben sie am 31. Dezember 2014 in Las Vegas.43 2015-heute: Til It Happens To You & American Horror Story Lady Gaga spielte 2015 in der fünften Staffel von American Horror Story eine Hauptrolle. Im März 2016 kündigte sie an, dass sie auch bei der nächten Staffel mitspielen wird, die 2016 erscheinen wird. Für ihre Schauspielerischen Leistungen wurde sie 2016 mit einem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet. Lady Gaga wurde von Billboard als Women Of The Year 2015 gekührt. Am 18. September 2015 veröffentlichte sie den Song Til It Happens To You, welchen sie mit Diane Warren für den Dokumentarfilm The Hunting Ground schrieb. Der Song verpasste den Einzug in die Charts, jedoch war der Song für einen Grammy und einen Oscar nominiert, gewann aber keinen. Bei der Oscarverleihung 2016 sang sie den Song. Diskografie Studioalben Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Lady Gaga Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:Pop